You Never Know
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: When Piper attempted to get the spirits out of the Boy's heads, something went wrong. One of the spirits was noticeably stronger than the others. It, of course, was possessing Percy. Before Piper could make them go, the one possessing him vanished. Gaea invades his mind, forcing him to become their slave. How will they fare having their own savior Turned against them?
1. Chapter 1

I sometimes wonder, "Would life for me have been different?" "What would've happened?" It all started on that fateful day on the Argo II. 

We had just gained consciousness from fighting each other in the cornfield.

Jason and I had an unspoken argument, who was the stronger demi-god?

I honestly wondered that too.

I mean, you can't have two half-bloods fight each other, then break them up!

We would always wonder.

_(Little did I know how soon we would find out)_

As soon as I had finished those thoughts, Leo's voice came from the intercom, "We are having a meeting. Repeat, we are having a meeting. Over."

I rolled my eyes at Leo's act. And suddenly I felt dizzy, I crumpled onto the sheets and Annabeth rushed over.

"Percy! Are you Ok?!"

I grunted out an "I'm Fine.".

She nodded but looked disbelieving.

She helped me get up and walk to the meeting room/dining room.

When we had all entered, we ordered food, I, of course, got **blue** pizza. (No. It's NOT weird.)

I settled down and enjoyed it cheesy goodness.

Piper started speaking.

"I- I have an idea."

Percy listened, although to others it might have looked like he wasn't.

"The boys may have been possessed. I had a vision from the knife, There eyes were gold, and it seemed like it wasn't them, right?" Jason, Leo, and I nodded hesitantly. "I remembered a story form my dad- of possessing spirits. I have a hunch that it is them."

Everyone sat still, digesting the information.

Annabeth leaned forward, "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

Piper nodded and explained.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

Piper nodded again, although this one seemed hesitant.

Should I start?

We all nodded.

"Eidolons, raise your hands."

**Ha! I evil aren't I? This is a new story that I came up with a LONG time ago.**

**If you review, follow or favorite! It would help me! Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eidolons, raise your hands."_

I felt like I was on fire.

Suddenly, the pain was one, but something else was wrong…

My sight cleared and I saw.

I was possessed.

_No one's PoV-_

The room was thick with anticipation.

The girl, Piper, hesitated, thinking she was wrong.

Then 3 of the boys shuddered.

Their eyes turned molten gold and the room was filled with the chill of evil.

_(Most of it was radiating from Percy)_

Leo, Jason, and Percy raised their hands.

Piper gulped, trying to calm down.

The others sat still, glued to their chairs.

"…Why are you housing in these bodies?"

The one in Percy hissed, 'Gaea promised us new lives.'

"Be gone."

They laughed, a sound that filled the room with icy chills.

"You underestimate us, she has promised."

Piper narrowed her eyes, she had to get on with this.

"They do not belong to you. GO."

They seemed to lose control for a moment.

_(All except for one)_

Jason's eyes flickered from gold to blue, filling the daughter of Aphrodite with hope.

"You do not belong. You are dead. You WILL LEAVE."

They hissed in protest but Piper's charm-speaking forced them to cooperate.

"We do not belong. We are dead. We will go."

Piper stared as the spirits disappeared.

All except one.

It hissed in laughter and started talking.

"I was once a demigod like you. One of the strongest, of course, I was killed by Zeus, for he feared I was stronger than him. He was right."

They all seemed to unfreeze.

"It's the time…" It murmured.

There was a flash of brown light and the hero of Olympus was…

Gone.

**How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! This was probably 'unexpected'… READ AND REVIEW Look at my poll on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up in a strange place.

The last thing he remembered was a flash of brown light…

Then he was here.

In a cave.

Underground…

Percy's mind immediately snapped to one thing: Gaea.

When that thought had finished running around his head, a figure rose from the ground.

"Perseus Jackson…"

Percy tried to turn around, but the ground was holding him in.

"You will be my champion." The voice purred.

The last thing Percy saw was black.

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I was in a hurry because The House of Hades comes out on Tuesday… And I'm hyped up from the update on 'Percy's Betrayal'. I CANT DESCRIBE ITS AWESOMENESS!**

**Dear Lioness Deity- **_I really don't like Percabeth either! Don't worry, there won't be any romance, and if there is, it would be in a sequel._

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me HAPEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. My. Gods.

I am seriously overwhelmed by this right now…

I've been… worried lately.

My friend has told me a… secret.

And, honestly, I think I died a little inside.

Sooo…I'm going to take a break for a while…

Maybe… 2 weeks?

I'll still be reading and reviewing, but the next few updates will be VERY slow…

I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed ANY of my stories.

THANK YOU.

Also- Lioness Deity- I looooove your reviews, and if you had an account I would be your TOP follower. If there is some problem and you can't make an account, I'd be happy to make one for you (Or make a joint account).

One more announcement.

I think I may be putting Traitor up for adoption. I know all my stories suck, and that I have too many…

But please have mercy, I need HELP. I STILL can't make a long chapter…

If you have time to be a Beta, please help!

Signing off,

Rome~


End file.
